


Everyday Angel

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Everyday Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Everyday Angel

June 1999  
Author: Fallen Angel  
Category: V, Mulder's POV  
Keywords: M/K  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to CC and 1013 Productions. And so on... ThanX for lending.  
Author's note: There has not been any beta for this story. Sorry, if I ruined the English language. I wrote this story during one of my sleepless nights within about half an hour. It's only a collection of some thoughts which were floating through my mind. ThanX to the silvery glimmer of the moon that inspired me to write this.

* * *

Everyday Angel  
by Fallen Angel

I'm watching you. Peacefully asleep. Peacefully? Maybe. The night's darkness is your friend, has always been your companion. Maybe it can offer you sheltering peace, the quiet asylum I wanted to be for you.

I pull away the curtain to welcome the moonlight. Its silvery beams caress your naked chest. Your skin glistens and the pale light paints a picture on it. An iridescent painting made of a dance of light and shadow. Shadows - they are forming your halo. The light paints fragile wings which carry me so high that I can almost touch eternity.

I always thought that angels were creatures of gentleness and innocence. You are not innocent - not even now that you are asleep. I am sure that your dreams are cruel and ruthless. Exhausting. Your purity of heart has been robbed irretrievably. I wish I could give it back to you.

I cannot tell how much I want to touch you now. How much I want to feel your body's heat. But I draw back my hand. I'm afraid I could wake you up. Afraid I could disturb your peaceful sleep - brake your gentle wings which make you look like an angel - at least for these few minutes.

The moon lightens your face. You look satisfied. Maybe sleep beguiles me. Asleep, everybody seems to be peaceful, innocent and satisfied.

Quiet. The sound of the passing cars gets to my eyes through a wall of cotton. The universe around us blurs. We two stay. Unmovable rocks in a stormy sea.

I watch your chest move up and down. I try to adjust my breathing to the rhythm of your heartbeat.

I walk towards the bed. I bend down and blow a kiss on your forehead.

Good Bye, my love.

I step into the street's darkness. The dark mantle of the night envelops me. Safely. It's the only message which is left from you. The scary night comforts me.

Comfort - that is what angels do.

I raise my head to face the moon. I whisper: "Send my love to him. Send my love to my everyday angel."

End

* * *

e-mail me: 


End file.
